The choice
by Paige Fan
Summary: When Paige is killed by a demon Piper an Phoebe have to figure out how to get her back. THey end up bringing back another welcome guest!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, blah blah blah you already know all this. Just read the story.

Piper's POV

I sit on the floor, her head resting in my lap. I am sub-consciously stroking her hair; waiting for her to wake up even though I know it's impossible. My tears are falling onto her face, making her look like she's crying too. For all I know, she could be. I reach down and wipe them away. I gently brush her red hair off her face. She looks so peaceful. I am hardly aware of Phoebe behind me, fighting the demon with every ounce of strength she has. I am only aware of my baby sister lying dead on the floor, never to open those brown eyes again. Never to tease me about being a rebel to the Elders or laugh at Phoebe's attempts at cooking. She's gone. She's left us. Forever.

Phoebe's POV

It takes me a split second to understand what has happened. The demon. The energy ball flying towards Paige. Paige falling to the ground. Piper screaming. The demon's satisfied smirk.

Rage curses through me. "You killed her," I scream. "You killed her, you bastard!" I run at him and suddenly it's hand to hand combat. Odd for a demon but I don't care. I want to cause him as much pain as possible and then cast a spell to make sure the pain never goes away. He killed my sister and he's going to suffer.

He's not good enough for me. Well, I guess demons don't exactly take lessons. He knows I'll win. I see it in his eyes. He forms an energy ball in his hand but before he can throw it, I pull out the potion that we made in preparation for him and throw it. It needs the power of three to vanquish him completely but just one can weaken him enormously. He glares at me.

"I'll be back," he hisses. "Don't worry."

"I won't," I answer coolly. 

He shimmers out and I run to join Piper, mourning over Paige.

Paige's POV

I look at my sisters sadly. I am standing right next to Piper, have my arms around her and Phoebe even but they can't see me. To them I'm not here.

"It's not fun is it?" a voice behind me says. I jump violently and turn around. I stare at the young woman standing before me. 

"Prue?" I breathe. Prue smiles and steps forward to give me a hug. 

"Nice to finally meet you," she says. Frowning slightly she goes on, "Though I would have preferred meeting you without all this mess."

"I know," I sigh. "Forgetting that Phoebe and Piper are going to be totally wrecked they also don't have the power of three so if a high level demon comes along they're pretty much screwed."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant…" Prue brakes off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing. Forget it. It doesn't matter." I'm not going to let her off that easily.

"Prue?"

"Oh, I can't tell you alright?"

"Says who?"

"Says me." Grams appears next to Prue. "But it's alright now. We can tell you."

"Tell me what?" I'm getting frustrated. Could they just say it?

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but, it wasn't your time to die."

I'm confused. "What?" I don't notice Piper and Phoebe getting up and leaving the room, Piper looking more furious than I've ever seen her and Phoebe looking almost frightened of her.

"Well, when Prudence died it was because it was time for her to go. She had fulfilled her destiny and it was time to move on," Grams explains.

"Yeah," I prompt, not really getting what she's saying.

"So," Prue says. "You shouldn't have died. You haven't fulfilled your destiny. That demon shouldn't have killed you."

"So," I say. "To cut a long story short, we were supposed to vanquish that demon and go on our merry ways."

"Yeah," Prue clarifies. "And now destiny has been turned upside-down and the Elders don't know what to do about it."

"Can't they just turn back time and make sure everything goes right?" I ask.

"They can't do that," Prue tells me. Seeing my confused look she goes on, "They don't have the power to change the past."

"So what'll happen to me?" I ask. Prue and Grams exchange looks. "What?" 

"Well, you might stay dead, you might be returned to Earth or…" Prue doesn't finish. 

"Or what?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Or you might stay here on Earth but as a spirit. No one will be able to see, hear or feel you."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Leo's POV

I orb in and am shocked at what I see: Piper and Phoebe sobbing over Paige, who lies in their laps, still and cold. I stand, horrified, staring at them. Piper looks up and sees me. I don't know if she'll be furious with me for not being able to heal Paige, or if she'll just accept that I can't and let me join them.

Her eyes are red and filled with sadness. My heart is breaking for her. For the pain that she'll have to go through again. I don't know if she'll cope. I hear the Elders calling me. How can they call me at a time like this when I just want to be with my family? All they'll do is tell me some stupid stuff about the next witch that's going to join the power of three. Well, screw the Elders, I'm not going.

I walk over and kneel down beside Piper. She is holding Paige's body and Phoebe is stroking her hair. I gently put my hand on her cheek. It's stone cold. The Elders call again. Piper sees it in my eyes.

"Go," she whispers.

I shake my head. "No way. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you don't go, they'll only make you," Phoebe points out quietly. As if to prove her point, blue orbs surround me and I feel them pulling me 'Up There'. I fight but it's no use. I come face to face with the Elders.

Piper's POV

I'm seething with rage. How can they call Leo now? Just when we need him most.

"Come on Phoebe," I say, barely controlling the rage in my voice. She looks up at me. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the attic to call Paige." Phoebe opens her mouth, them closes it again. The expression on my face makes it clear that I'm not going to stand any arguing.

All the way up to the attic I'm cursing the Elders. "How dare they?" I mutter. "How dare they think they can kill off another sister, expect us to find another damned witch and keep going? No bloody way. This time, I'm quitting for good. I don't care if another sister pops out from nowhere again, she is not, I repeat, NOT joining us." Not looking where I'm going, I bang into the attic door. I glare at it and viciously blow it up. I hear a gasp from Phoebe and turn to glare at her. She says nothing. She knows not to mess with me when I'm like this.

I walk into the attic and start placing the crystals on the floor. I almost break them; I'm banging them down so hard. I don't care if they shatter. Once they're in place I close my eyes and say the summoning spell. I hear a rushing sound, telling me that somebody has arrived. I don't open my eyes. I'm too scared I'll see Grams or someone else, someone other than Paige.


	2. chapter 2

Paige's POV

As I stare at Prue I feel a pulling feeling. Confused, I try to fight it, but I can't. I close my eyes and when I open them again, I see Piper with her eyes closed and Phoebe, staring at me. 

"Um, hi," I say cautiously. Piper uncovers her eyes.

"Paige?" she gasps. "Is that you?"

"It's me," I confirm. Piper's eyes widen and she and Phoebe run at me and hug me, squeezing me so tight I'm almost turning blue. "Uh, guys, I do need to breathe." Frowning, I think about what I've just said. I need to breathe. But I'm dead. Aren't I?

Leo's POV

"What do you want?" I snap at the Elders. They looked shocked. I'm surprised at myself too but I'm not going to show it. "What the hell did you call me up for?" I demand. "My family needs me right now and you've just called me up here! You don't give a damn about them, you just care that the Charmed Ones are dead and you're gonna have to find some new witch. Well, you…"

"Leo," the Elder interrupts.

I pay no attention. "You know that Piper's going to give up her powers after this…"

"Leo, we have decided to give the youngest a second chance at life."

"So you're going to have to… What? You're giving Paige back her life? Like, it'll be like she never died?" I feel myself blush. Oops. I shouldn't have said all that.

"We are," the Elder tells me. "Right now she is with Piper and Phoebe. They don't know that she's back for good so I suggest you go and tell them. 

Phoebe's POV

I hold Paige close; afraid she'll disappear.

"Uh, guys, I do need to breathe," she says jokingly. Piper and I both laugh. I want her to stay forever but I know this will only be temporary. I glance at Piper and back to Paige. When I look at Paige I notice she looks confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"What? Oh, nothing," she replies. Before I can question her further Leo orbs in. We all look at him expectantly. He smiles.

"Paige, you're alive."

Paige's POV

As soon as Leo says the words I am filled with happiness. Relief, happiness and an overwhelming sense of joy wash over me. 

"How?" I manage to squeak out. Leo doesn't get a chance to answer though, as my sisters knock me to the floor. They're both crying and I think I am too. The three of us lie, holding each other and crying for several minutes. Finally I sit up. 

"Leo," I say. "Can you take me 'Up There' to thank the Elders?" He nods. 

"No," Piper says. "Not yet. We've only just got you back. Don't go so soon."

"It'll only be a couple of minutes," I tell her. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone." Piper tries to smile as I orb out with Leo.

Phoebe's POV

I watch Paige and Leo go, then turn to my big sister. We look at each other, then go into each other's arms. "It thought we'd lost her," I say, through sobs.

"Me too," Piper admits. "I kept thinking about everything we'd done to her, you know, we made it very clear we didn't want her when she first showed up, we excluded her from memories, we never told her about Prue," Piper breaks off and sniffs. "We never even told her that we love her," she cries. She breaks down in tears again.

"We'll say all that when she gets back," I say. "She'll understand."

Paige's POV

"I'll leave you here," Leo tells me. "Call me when you've spoken to them and I'll come and orb you home."

I nod. To tell the truth, I'm scared stiff of talking to the Elders. "Thanks," I say. He gives me an encouraging smile and orbs out.

As I stand trying to get up my courage I hear a voice calling my name. "Prue?" I ask, turning around.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be alive by now."

"I am. I'm just thanking the Elders for letting me." I look down. "I'm sorry I get a second chance and you don't."

Prue's POV

I look at my youngest sister. "Paige, you don't have to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"I know," she says. An idea flashes in her eyes. "Couldn't we ask them if you can come back for a bit? Just a few days or something?"

I'm doubtful but – why not? Why not give it a shot? I grin at Paige and together we enter the Elders' chamber.

All the Elders look up as we enter. "Yes?" asks one.

"Um," Paige says nervously. "I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to come back to life." The Elder nods. "And we wanted to ask you a favour too. Um, could Prue come back for a few days to spend some time with us?"

The Elders all look at each other seriously. "No," one answers. "She is not permitted to return to Earth."

"Why not?" Paige asks. "How come I get to but she doesn't? That's not fair."

The Elder glances at the others again. "Very well. It is not fair. We'll give you a choice. One of you will return to Earth to complete the power of three. The other shall stay up here. We will give you one week to decide which of you it will be."

We stand in shock, staring at him. "You may go now," he says pointedly. Numb with shock, we leave. Once outside I glance at Paige and immediately know what she's planning. 

Paige's POV

"Paige! No! You can't, I can't, I won't let you!" Prue yells as soon as she realises what I'm going to do.

"Yes I can Prue," I say. "Piper and Phoebe would be happier if you went back instead of me. And I could be with my foster parents and stuff."

"No Paige. You belong with our sisters. You're meant to be alive. I'm not. There's a difference."

"Prue, I'm going to do this." I'm scared but determined. I'm not going to go back to my sisters and leave Prue up here again. No way.

"Look, Paige, just think about it first," Prue pleads. "Don't make your mind up right now." 

"No, Prue, I know they'd rather you were there. They never wanted me. I'm just the replacement. I mean, they've never even said they love me!"

"I have a feeling that's what they were about to say when you got home," Prue says quietly.

"Well, I, I just know they want you," I say lamely.

"How about you go back down for a couple of days and see what happens. Don't tell them. Then you can come back here and decide."

I sigh. "Fine. But I warn you, I won't change my mind." Prue sighs.

"Just give them a try. Now, lets call Leo and explain this to him and he can take you home."

Piper's POV

"Where is she?" I ask Phoebe anxiously. "Why is she takes so long? You don't think something's happened do you?"

I see a flash of worry in Phoebe's eyes but she quickly covers it up. "No, no she'll be fine," She says in a totally unconvincing voice. I'm about to say something when Paige and Leo finally orb in.

"There you are," I say, jumping up. "Where have you been?" They exchange looks.

"Uh, traffic," Paige answers. Leo gives her a funny look. Paige sends a 'What?' look back at him.

"Orbing traffic? I didn't know there was such a thing," I say suspiciously.

"Um, there is sometimes," Leo says. "Anyway, we're back now so I'll leave you three to spend some time together." he orbs out. I decide to think about my suspicions for later and just focus on Paige for now.

Prue's POV 

I watch my sisters, smiling. They are finally having a long overdue sister talk. All three are crying. I am too, though I wouldn't admit it.

"You, you guys really love me?" Paige asks in a choked up voice. Piper and Phoebe nod. "We really do," Phoebe replies softly. Paige breaks down while Piper and Phoebe hold her.

"Thankyou," Paige whispers softly. She casts a glance up at the ceiling. I know she's looking at me. The look says that she hasn't changed her mind. I sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought.

A/N I'm not gonna post anymore till I get reviews. So if u want me 2 keep going u gotta give me reviews or u won't nemore. Thanx!


	3. chapter 3

A/N thanx 2 evry1 hu reviewed!

Piper's POV

It's been three days since Paige died and was brought back to life. We've been spending practically all our time together. Paige now has no doubt in her mind whether she belongs to this family or not.

She's been acting kinda weird though. I can't put my finger on it but she keeps glancing at the roof, like someone up there's watching her and one night I heard her saying quietly and firmly, "No. I've made up my mind," and a voice too quiet for me to hear but vaguely familiar answered her. Then it sighed and there was no sound after that. What's going on with her? I'll have to ask her. I hope it's not something demonic.

Paige is asleep beside me. Phoebe is asleep beside her. For the past few nights we've been sleeping together in Paige's room, neither Phoebe nor I wanting to leave her. I tenderly brush the hair off her face. Suddenly blue orbs surround her, but I can tell she's isn't making them. She is orbed out as I watch.

Paige's POV

I can feel myself being orbed out. What's happening? I open my eyes and find myself in front of the Elders with Prue standing next to me. She is clearly as confused as I am.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"You were indecisive, one of you wanting one thing, the other dead set on another. We have made your decision for you."

Prue's POV

"What?" I'm furious. "You said we had a week! It's only been three days! And you also said it was _our_ choice! You can't make it for us!"

"Our decision is," an Elder begins loudly, trying to drown me out. "That Prudence shall be returned to Earth."

My eyes widen. I look at Paige. She nods – well; this was what she wanted all along. I, however, am outraged. "What?" I scream. "You can't do that! You –,"

"Prudence, if you do not be quiet we shall keep both of you up here and find a new replacement," an Elder threatens. It's just enough to quieten me. I seethe silently. 

"Thank you. Paige," he says, his gaze shifting to the redhead. "We have decided that you will take on your father's heritage. You will become a white-lighter. You will be assigned charges but you will be able to live with your sisters while you are not helping them."

Piper's POV

"Phoebe," I yell, shaking her. "Phoebe, wake up right NOW!"

"Ok, ok," she grumbles. "What's the big hurry?" 

"Paige was orbed out, why was she orbed out, what's going on, what's happening?" I say frantically. Phoebe looks alarmed. 

"Ok, calm down Piper, it's ok. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

I'm almost hysterical. I calm myself down enough to talk and haltingly tell her what's happened.

"Do you think the Elders have changed their minds?" I ask Phoebe.

"Of course not, why would they?" she says comfortingly, but I see the spark of worry in her eyes.

"But what if they have?" I wail. "What if they've taken her for good?"

Paige's POV

I can't believe my ears. Did the Elders just say we'd both be going back? They can't have. The Elders giving us what we want? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

I look at Prue. She's staring at the Elders, her jaw on the floor. The sight almost makes me laugh. I gently push her jaw upwards and she turns to me. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" she screams, flinging her arms around me. "We're going back, we're really truly, both of us going back!" She's almost dancing around the room.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Prue sings. I'm grinning. 

"Ok, Prue, I know this is big but its not _that_, wait a minute, it is that big! Prue, we're going back!"

Phoebe's POV

Ok, I'm trying to be calm for Piper's sake but I'm about to start hyperventilating. I can't take any more. If Leo comes to tell us that the Elders have decided to keep Paige 'Up There' I will make Leo orb me up and kill every single Elder, then go and join the Source. Ok, maybe I won't go evil but there will be no more Elders, white-lighters or _anything_ good left in the world.

The minutes are passing and Paige isn't back yet. I've run over every possibility in my mind; maybe Paige accidentally orbed and can't get back. Maybe the Elders want to tell her something. Maybe a demon's got her. Shit, I don't know what to do. Neither of us have spoken for a while. The silence is getting to me. I have to do something. But what?

Just as I've made my mind up to call Leo and get him to orb me 'Up There' so I can give the Elders a piece of my mind I hear orbing. I whirl around. My jaw drops at what I see. Paige and Prue, standing together, looking deliriously happy.

"We're back," Prue yells. She turns to Paige and hugs her. Paige obviously can't breathe. "You can let go now," she gasps.

Piper and I are watching this in stunned amazement. Finally the two turn to us. "We're back," Paige announces unnecessarily.

Piper and I just stand awkwardly. We want to run and hug both sisters but we don't know which to hug first. Paige reads our minds.

"Prue first," she smiles. "She's been gone longer." With permission given, Piper and I run to Prue.

Prue's POV

I'm home! I'm finally back in the manor, with my sisters, just like old times. No, even better, because now Paige is here. Piper and Phoebe practically attacked me, they were so eager. 

"I'm popular," I joke, grinning. Piper looks up at me, tears shining in her eyes.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"I missed you guys too," I answer. "I was getting kinda sick of only having mum and grams for company." Phoebe laughs. "I'm so happy to see you," she says.

I'm suddenly aware of Paige looking on, a huge smile on her face. I hold out an arm to her and she comes to join in. 

"Well, I reckon it's a night in with movies, pizza and some_ serious_ talking," Phoebe announces. We all smile.

"Sounds great," Piper says.

Piper's POV

I can't believe this. This is what I hoped for in my wildest dreams but I never, _ever_ expected it to come true. We're sitting on the couch, eating pizza, watching Just Married, talking over the top of it with someone telling us to shut up, they're trying to watch and catching up on news. They've explained about 'the choice' as we're referring to it and now we get why Paige has been acting so weird. Of course, Paige is always weird but that's not the point. 

"I can't wait to get back to vanquishing demons again," Prue says. 

"Oh, that is such a Prue thing to say," Phoebe puts in. 

"Hmmm, I wonder why she said it," Paige laughs. Phoebe narrows her eyes at her. It's all so fun and ordinary. That's the part that scares me most. That I'll wake up and find Prue and Paige are dead, that it's just Pheebs and me left. I don't think I could take that.

Prue's POV

"Piper? You ok?" I ask concernedly, seeing the look on her face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piper says, forcing a smile. "Just a little tired." I'm worried. She's keeping something from me.

"Piper, will you help me with something in the kitchen?" I ask her.

She looks confused then her expression clears. She gets up.

"We'll be back in a minute," I tell the two youngest sisters. They get the hint and don't follow us.

"Piper, what's bothering you?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says, staring at the floor. I force her to meet my eyes.

"Piper."

"I, I'm scared," she whispers.

"What are you scared of?" I ask. Her eyes begin to well up. "I scared that I'll wake up tomorrow morning and find you're gone or that you haven't been at all. That the Elders will change there minds and take Paige back 'Up There' and give us a new witch to help us with the power of three. That, that…" She can't finish, she's crying too much. I take her into my arms. 

"No Piper, I'm here, I'm staying here. There is no way I'm going back 'Up There' even if the Elders come down to drag me up themselves."

This brings a small smile from Piper. "Thanks," she says, sniffing. "You always knew how to make me feel better. I smile at her. "Of course. I'm you're big sister, that's what I do. Now don't you think we should go back and finish the movie? Paige and Phoebe'll probably think we've drowned or something. Or they might not have noticed we're actually gone, you never know."

Piper laughs and we go back to the lounge room.

Paige's POV

Phoebe and I glance at each other as our older sisters leave the room.

"What do you think?" I ask her quietly. She shrugs. "I dunno. Hope they're ok."

"Me too." We sit and watch the movie, glancing at each other every now and then. We both heave small sighs of relief as Prue and Piper come back in looking relatively ok except for Piper's red eyes. They sit down and we start watching the movie.

"I'm fine," Piper says after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We know," Phoebe says. "We were just making sure." Piper smiles and says teasingly, "Of course you were. You just wanted to know what was happening."

"Yeah, we were in there bagging the crap out of you," Prue says, grinning.

Smiling, I watch my sisters bickering good-naturedly. I laugh as Phoebe starts a popcorn fight and then scream as she chucks some at me. Laughing, I go to join in.

Leo's POV

I orb in and, unlike three days ago, I smile at what I see. All four sisters are asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Prue's at one end of the couch, holding Piper, who is leaning on Paige, who is has her head resting on Phoebe's shoulder. There's popcorn all over the floor and all over them. The TV is still on. I quietly cross the room and turn it off. 

I smile lovingly at the four sisters. They all look so beautiful, like a fairy-tale. I quietly turn off the lights and sneak upstairs, leaving them lying there peacefully. They'll wake up in the morning to find all their sisters with them, a dream that I know Piper, at least, has had ever since they found Paige. 

"Good night guys," I murmur, standing on the bottom stair watching them. "Sweet dreams." 

A/N well? Was that a really bad ending? I think it was but I didn't know what else to write. So you'll just have to put up with that. Thanx for reading it! :)


End file.
